Dōjutsu
are ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, a by-product of specific kekkei genkai or kekkei mōra. The word refers to both the eyes themselves, which have a number of passive abilities, and any jutsu dependent on the eyes to be performed; the former requires little to no chakra to be used, while the latter varies depending on the technique. Dōjutsu can be transplanted into others, though use of the dōjutsu is typically more limited or taxing for those without a genetic predisposition for it.Naruto chapter 658, page 8 While the user's eyes can be overused and dōjutsu can be prevented from being accessed for a period of time, it doesn't mean the user will be exhausted and they can still use other techniques. Of all the known dōjutsu, the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan are collectively known as the .Third Databook, page 313 Known Dōjutsu |,|!| ! | }} Other Dōjutsu Shion's Dōjutsu In Naruto Shippūden the Movie, Shion has a dōjutsu that allows her to see a select person's future. Usually this activated involuntarily to show her the person's eventual death. When activated, her eyes change into a violet, ornate, pupil. Yome's Dōjutsu Yome has a dōjutsu that allows her to dilate her pupils and track down enemies via the reflection of tiny water droplets. Yome can also use this ability to augment her evasion-skills during combat. Inspiration The concept of dōjutsu may have been inspired by Futaro Yamada's 1959 novel, , which featured two warring clans of ninja that had developed mutations and abilities through selective breeding, with the young heirs to each clan possessing mysterious dōjutsu. Another possible inspiration for dōjutsu in the series may also be found in the ''Journey to the West classic's titular character, the Monkey God-King, Sun Wukong: After having eaten all of the 'peaches of immortality', the 'pills of longevity' and drunk all of the 'wine of immortality', and then was captured after a long rebellion against Heaven, the Monkey God-King, Sun Wukong, was then sealed into Lao Tzu's Eight Trigram furnace to be burned to ash in order for Lao Tzu to reclaim his pills of longevity. But after 49 days, Sun Wukong broke out--stronger than ever--his body having been refined by the flames instead of being reduced to ash. His eyes had also become a fiery red and golden colour, becoming known as his ; an eye condition that allowed Sun Wukong to now see what's really there just by looking and the ability to see and recognise the real form of evil despite whatever form that it took on — but, likewise, it also gave him a weakness to smoke, fogging his vision. Trivia * Masashi Kishimoto has stated that if a Sharingan user and a Byakugan user were to have a child, their offspring would have one Byakugan and one Sharingan.Third Databook * When Kidōmaru enters the second stage of his cursed seal, the eye on his forehead opens up. This eye seemingly grants him greater accuracy in his attacks as well as what appears to be the ability to see chakra.Naruto chapter 196, pages 4-5 * In the anime, the movie character Kagemasa has a dōjutsu called the Magan, which grants him the ability to paralyse individuals through sight alone. This ability was only displayed in the on-screen movie.Boruto episode 8 References Category:Jutsu Type de:Dou-Jutsu es:Dōjutsu id:Dōjutsu ka:დოძიუცუ ru:Доудзюцу